Verdades ocultas
by Aome-K
Summary: Oneshot - Aome le cuenta la verdad de lo que siente a Inuyasha después de que éste tuvo un encuentro con Kikyo - INUKAG


¡Hola! Siento no haber continuado con mi fic anterior, por eso pongo este one-shot como disculpa, espero que les guste-... No es ningún AU, sucede en el Sengoku (la mayor parte) y es un Inukag.

"..." – Pensamientos de los personajes  
-... – Los personajes hablando  
(N/A:...) – Notas de la autora

* * *

**Verdades ocultas**

_-POV de Aome-_

**FLASHBACK**

"Hoy lo volvió a hacer, siguió a sus cazadores de almas y se fue a verla; odio que lo haga, pero no soy nadie para impedirle nada, sólo soy su detector de fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, ni siquiera me considera como su amiga..."

"Corro sin saber a dónde voy, todo me da igual, mi vista está borrosa, las lágrimas en mis ojos (N/A: obvio...) no me dejan ver, me he tropezado ya miles de veces ocacionándome heridas leves, pero no es importante, sólo quiero alejarme de ellos dos... de ti... ¡No es justo! Yo jamás le he hecho nadie a nadie... y menos a Inuyasha... eligió muerte sobre mí... ¿Tan poco valor tengo para que me haga esto?... ... �¿Qué es eso!... ¡Alguien me sigue¡Corre, corre, corre!... ¡Inuyasha, ayúdame!..." ¡Aaah! – " Ay... ¿Con qué me tropecé?"

- Aome...

¿I... Inuyasha? – digo al pararme y al verlo a los ojos.

¿Por qué lloras?

¿Qué por qué lloro¡En serio Inuyasha, estás más ciego de lo que pensé!

¿Pero qué te pasa?

¡Qué ya no los aguanto más!

¿A quiénes?

¡A ti y a Kikyo! Tengo que decirte unas cosas muy importantes Inuyasha. ¡Así que no me interrumpas o te sentaré hasta que no puedas volver a pararte! – Noto sorpresa en tus ojos y dolor en tus ojos... no quiero herirte... pero no puedo más.

- Es...tá bien

¿Por qué me haces tanto daño, Inuyasha¡Yo sólo intento hacerte sentirte bien... hacerte feliz... y tú cada vez me rebajas y me haces sentir como basura! Y lo que jamás he etendido es... ¿Por qué odias tanto a Kouga y a Hojo y cuando se me acercan los alejas?... ¡Si cada vez que tienes oportunidad sales a ver a Kikyo y me dejas sola¿Acaso pretendes que me quede siempre sola sin nadie que me ame... como... como yo TE AMO a ti!... ¿O es que sólo te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos?...

- A...Aome, yo...

¡Déjame terminar!... ¡Odio que siempre me compares con ELLA!... Me haces sentir como una copia barata. �¿Por qué me haces todo esto, Inuyasha! – Empiezo a notar que voy cayendo poco a poco hasta quedar sobre mis rodillas, cabizbaja comienzo a derramar lágrimas... no me gusta llorar en frente de él... no ahora... olvido que ese homb... hanyou sigue parado frente a mí. Èl se acerca e intenta abrazarme.

¡NO ME TOQUES! – es lo único que te digo mientras me paro y él hace lo mismo. Llevo mi mano hasta mi pecho y arranca la Shikon no Tama (N/A: Nada más el trozo que tenían... aún no la han completado...) de alrededor de mi cuello. – Toma. Esto es lo que más te importa además de Kikyo ¿no? – la tiro al suelo, muy cerca de sus pies y levanto mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos... por lo menos una última vez... lágrimas humedecen mis mejillas sin parar. – Me voy, Inuyasha... y no voy a volver más. Pídele a Kikyo que te ayude a buscar los fragmentos, así tendrás compañía de alguien con quien realmente te sientes bien y no te estorba... y... ¿sabes? Ya entiendo por qué manosprecian tanto a los hanyous y dicen que no tienen sentimientos... es que no los tienen.

Doy media vuelta en dirección al pozo, dejando a un boquiabierto Inuyasha a mis espaldas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-Y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver – "Lo extraño tanto... Quiero verlo, pero no puedo... y aunque pudiese... no lo haría"

* * *

_-POV de Inuyasha-_

"Se quedó dormida" pienso mientras entro a su habitación. "Me dolió mucho lo que me dijo ayer noche... pero tenía toda la razón... ¿Acaso tanto daño le hice?..." Tomo una hoja y un... ¿polígrafo?... que estaban sobre su escritorio y empiezo a escribir:

_Mi querida Aome:_

_Me imagino que estarás enojada conmigo. Quería responderte una pregunta que me hicistes aye... La razón por la que siempre alejo a ese lobo rabioso y a aquél Hobo... es porque TE AMO. Ayer Kikyo me dijo que si no gritaba que la amaba, te mataría... Yo no quiero perderte, por eso lo hice. Ella sabía que tú estabas allí, detrás de un árbol... sólo quería separarnos... y no lo logró... ¿verdad?... Por favor, perdóname.. una vez más. Quiero estar contigo, ahora soy YO el que te pide permanacer a tu lado. Quiero ser feliz. Para mí no eres un estorbo, si no LA razón para vivir. Aquí te dejo un fragmento de la Shikon, espero que vuelvas... si no... guarda el fragmento. Para mí no es importante la perla... si no tú..._

_Con amor_

_Inuyasha_

Poso la carta en la palma de su mano y la cierro. Doy la vuelta para atravezar el pozo y acostarme sobre mi rama favorita de Goshinboku a esperarte... Aome.

¿Inuyasha?

¿Aome! – digo al verte en frente de mí sobre la rama.

- Inuyasha... lo que dice esta carta que me dejaste... ¿Es todo cierto? – me preguntas mientras yo asiento con mi cabeza y me sonrojo a más no poder.

* * *

_-POV de la autora-_

Aome se lanza a los brazos de Inuyasha y éste, confundido, le devuelve el abrazo.

¿No estás enojada conmigo... Aome?

¿Cómo lo voy a estar? Es la carta más linda y tierna que me han escrito... y... sobre lo de la otra noche... quería disculpa... – Aome no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida...

¡No! Tú no tienes que disculparte... sino yo...

- Pero es que... – nuevamente Aome fue interrumpida por el chico en frente suyo, pero esta vez fue por un beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido.

- Aome... – susurró el hanyou al separarse de la chica.

¿Quieressermimujer? (N/A: Flash energy!)

- ... ¿Oí bien?

- Ehm... si oíste lo que yo creo que oíste entonces la respuesta es sí.

¡Por supuesto que quiero! – respondió Aome lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos de su amado.

¡SIIIIIIIIII! – gritaba el hanyou al bajar de la rama con la chica en brazos mientras daba vueltas y brincos de felicidad.

- Aunque sabes que tendremos que esperar... es muy temprano... además que quiero continuar mis estudios...

- Sí, bueno... un pequeño inconveniente... pero aún así estoy feliz... -

- ...

- ...

- Inuyasha...

¿Sí, koi? (N/A: Qué rápido ¿no?... ya hasta más cariño de un solo golpe)

- Aishiteiru (N/A: No sé si se escribe pegado, pero creo que aún así saben lo que significa)

- Aishiteiru mo, Aome.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

¿Y?... ¿Qué les pareció?... Espero que dejen reviews con su opinión, me sentiría muy bien y puede que me den ganas de poner otros fics en la web. Bye!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
